The Difference
by MrsMojoRising
Summary: A random day in Volterra. A conversation between Aro and Caius about their difference of views with regards human women begins. Sequel to Cat and Mouse. WARNING: contains callous talk of rape. Don't read if you're offended by that.


Disclaimer: I'm not SMeyers and don't own these characters. I just like vampires to be vampires.

And on that note - **WARNING: Contains, what I hope to be, disturbing and dark themes. Including a cold and callous attitude towards rape. Nothing is graphic and it's just conversation but to be sure don't read if you don't like.**

* * *

"Ah, brother" said the raven hair man as he stood with a large and ancient looking book in his arms "you've come to spend time with me in my study?"

"Out of sheer boredom, yes. Do not think it's for another lecture on the structure of the human brain. You know that stuff does not interest me as it does you. Tell it to Marcus, if you are so desperate for someone to listen" came the brisk reply from Caius as he motioned past Aro and took a seat in front of the large oak writing desk.

"Psychology is Tuesdays, brother. Today is Thursday, and Thursday is literature day."

"Well I am even less interested in that, so hold your breath. Thursday, really..." he adds with a scoff "why on earth do you insist on keeping track. Three thousand years and you never forget what day it is. Surely we are beyond all that." his last sentence was meant to sound like a question but came out as a statement. "And using the new calendar of all things" he adds with another scoff after a pause.

"To forget leads to allowing things to slide. Which in turn leads to boredom. And boredom leads to Marcus' state." replies Aro as he places the large book on the writing desk and silently moves back towards some more books that lie upon a side table.

"Well I am not quite there yet, thankfully. And you may think again if you think I will allow you to pull my strings as you do to Marcus. I've more backbone than to sit and wallow after some woman and allow myself to become your puppet" said Caius as he opened another large book that lay on Aro's table, with one long, white finger.

With a snap that would have only been seen by someone in posscession of vampire eyes, Aro closed the book Caius had been looking in.

"That is from the forth century AD. Quite delicate. And you, dear one, do not handle delicate well." remarked Aro in a calm tone that matched his face as he made his way to his chair and took his seat behind the desk. "And 'some woman' was my sister, so do be careful with your choice of words" he added as he looked the other man in the eyes.

"Forgive me, brother. I forget you are still quite...sore...from your loss."

"What brings you to my study, Caius?" asked Aro in a curt tone, lowering his head and beginning to read

"Boredom. I told you."

"But your guest? Do not tell me you've killed her already? You we're quite excited by this one when last I spoke to you."

"Yes. I was. But she didn't last as long as I had hoped"

"You've no one to blame but yourself for that one."

"Meaning?" asked an irate Caius

"Meaning, in the past you've gotten days out of one such as she. Now you've managed mere hours. The other one?"

"With Heidi. Think she past out drunk. They have no class or sense of decorum anymore." Caius sighs with nostalgia. "I've no interest in that one" he adds with bitterness after a short pause."

"You are not yourself lately, dear one."

"Hmm...perhaps not. I had such hopes for Olivia. Her friend was just an annoyance. A talker. Though, that isn't to say, in perhaps a day or two, I'll have my way with her as I did her friend. Give her mouth a something to do other than jabbering on"

"Well let us hope she won't disappoint as dear Olivia seemed to have." said Aro clearly not interested anymore in what his companion has to say.

"Oh, she wasn't such a disappointment. Just a crier, you know. Oh, how I hate the criers. She seemed so much more feisty than that. Like she would have fought back more. But no, she relented sooner than I had expected."

"Really, brother..." answered Aro whose attention was back to Caius' words "if you are going to force yourself on these girls, well of course they will shed some tears."

"Some tears perhaps, but a waterfall? No, she really did put me off it all." responded Caius as he leaned his head on the back of his chair.

"Perhaps next time you could charm them, as apposed to emotionally blackmailing them into bed?" suggest Aro who now was taking some parchment and ink out of a draw and spreading it out in front of himself.

"Charm them?" asked a flabbergast Caius "Why would I want to do that? Where is the adrenaline rush they get in the fear they feel? It's that that makes it all worthwhile."

"It's still there" replied Aro only to be met with the sound of a disbelieving Caius "It may not be due to fear, but the increased heart rate, the glow, it's still there. And wooing them adds to the sweetness of the kill because you know that they brought it all upon themselves. Like the silly, obsolete things they are."

"Fear, brother, the fear is the factor."

"Oh they still feel the fear. I see it in their thoughts. They know there is something not quite right with us. The heart speeds up, the glow flushes their faces, yet they still remain because they are desperate for it. Their desire for their own end makes it all the more sweeter."

"Well I much prefer the sweetness of the fear."

Both men go back to what they were doing, Aro to his note taking, Caius watching him.

"I tell you what," said Caius after a few minutes of the only sound being the scratching of the quill against the parchment "...I shall make the other one a gift to you"

"How very kind of you, brother" answered Aro not looking up

"Yes, a gift" repeated Caius happily as though he was amazed by his own generosity "though, I do confess, you won't need to use all that much charm on her. Tell her you are powerful and wealthy and she'll be on you like a bitch in heat."

Not getting a response, or the 'thank you, you are most generious' he had hoped for, Caius looks at Aro and speaks again

"I've seen you, brother. You speak of charming and wooing them, but you've not taken one to your chambers in so long. I can only assume you don't really believe what you are saying? Or that Sulpicia full-fills all your needs, does she?" he asks but receives no reply.

Getting irked by being ignored by Aro he adds "...Sulpicia...or someone else?" with a devious smirk.

"She is a child, Caius. Keep your smut to yourself" adds Aro finally looking up and giving a filthy glare.

With a laugh Caius rises from the chair, happy that he was able to get a rise out of Aro, oh how he does hate to be ignored.

"I think we need to get out, brother. Perhaps swap roles for a bit? You can be the blackmailer, I, the wooer. It'll liven things up slightly, no?"

Turning on his heels he heads for the door leaving Aro running the burgundy plumed quill between his deathly pale fingers as he ponders the idea.

"I tell you what..." speaks Caius again as he opens the door "...I'll send the other down, and you can practice. Thursday never struck me as a day for literature anyway." And with a wink he was gone, the door shut behind him.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Sorry if I ruined Caius or Aro for anyone :)


End file.
